Rising Dream!
by Shiroi Ray Kon
Summary: ¡La vida del Tigre Blanco vuelve a tomar forma recuperando poco a poco los recuerdos que tocan su corazón! Los sentimientos de Ray Kon despiertan gracias a la voz del increíble Kai Hiwatari, que a través de la música, logra regresar con todos sus sueños!
1. Rising Memories

_BEYBLADE creado por Takao Aoki._

_"Shiawase Neiro" Primer Ending Song de Code Geass R2, interpretado por Orange Range._

* * *

**_Rising Memories_**

¡Ya llega la Primavera! Es el último día de Invierno y el amanecer en el hermoso distrito japonés de Tokio resulta hoy especialmente esplendoroso.

Ahí, caminando por las calles que he recorrido cientos de veces, me encontraba yo, un muchacho de cabello largo y negro, de pie mirando alrededor. Llevaba puesto una blanca vestimenta tradicional china y mis ojos dorados admiraban a las aves que volaban libres por el cielo.

_Mune no naka itsuka hirotta_

_Shiawase no kakera atsumetemiyou_

_Trato de reunir los pedazos de Felicidad_

_que mi corazón recogió un día._

- ¡Qué bella canción! - Murmuro para mis adentros, traspasando el silencio con el eco de mis palabras.

_Wasurekaketeita merodii _

_Iroasezu boku no mannaka ni_

_La melodía que había empezado a olvidar_

_Aún no ha desaparecido en mi interior!_

Una golondrina surca los aires aleteando enérgicamente sobre mi cabeza, era su manera de llamar la atención de un muchacho oriental distraído, que por suerte logró entender que lo que buscaba era que la siguiera y casi sin darme cuenta, estaba corriendo.

_Arigatou kokoro kara _

_Boku ni ima ga aru no ha minna no okage sa _

_Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón,_

_Te debo todo lo que tengo ahora._

Las plumas del pájaro que me guió hasta aquel coliseo, que más parecía un palacio, cayeron desde el cielo hasta donde me encontraba, ofreciendo todo ese increíble espectáculo al alcance de su vista.

Su batalla en el Beyestadio, luciendo todo su poder y energía con luces que llenaban todo alrededor. ¡Era mágico y a la vez tan real! No podía contener mi emoción cuando lo nombraron finalista para ir junto con nuestros dos nuevos compañeros, Tyson y Max, ¡al Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade!

_Arigatou kokoro kara _

_Tsugi ha boku ga minna ni HAPPY okuru yoooo! _

_Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón,_

_¡Ahora seré yo quien te dé felicidad!_

¡De ahora en adelante seríamos conocidos como el mejor equipo de todo Japón y del mundo! ¡Los BladeBreakers!

Nuestro capitán felicitó a Tyson por su victoria en el último encuentro antes de retirarse. Mientras se encaminaba a la salida y todo el tiempo que estuve como espectador, fui capaz de reconocerlo. Sus ojos cálidos como el atardecer, su rostro reflejando una expresión de pura intensidad, el cabello corto de un precioso azul bicolor único en él; y su voz… clara, fuerte y profunda… ¡era inconfundible para mí!

_Nanimo ka mo wasurenai yo _

_ano hi no boku mo boku dakara _

_No olvidaré nada,_

_Aún soy el mismo de ese día._

Era una voz muy hermosa y le pertenecía al único chico que había estado tan cerca de mí todo este tiempo, tan accesible y a la vez no podía creer que su presencia se mantuvo oculta hasta ese preciso momento.

_Daisuki da yo tte itsumo _

_itte agenakya dame da ne _

_Tengo que decirte_

_¡Que te amo cada vez más!_

¡Todo volvió a mí! Ya conocía a mis compañeros, y aunque todo volvía a ser nuevo para mí, nuestras vivencias permanecían intactas en mi corazón. Sólo quería avanzar y vivir todos los momentos que compartiríamos como equipo, que llegáramos a ser los mejores amigos y _let it rip!_

Sobre todo, anhelaba escuchar la voz de aquel chico que desde el primer instante me cautivó. He is breathtaking! ¡luce tan bello por fuera como lo es por dentro! de eso tengo plena seguridad y ¡no podría estar más feliz!

_Namida ga koboresou na _

_nagai yoru ha futto furikaette _

_En las noches en las que estás por llorar_

_Sólo voltea _

¡Ahora lo entendía! Bien aprendería a leer las señales que aparecerían constantemente, recordándome que la promesa de encontrarnos y estar juntos siempre, jamás se perdería.

¡Es por eso que a él nunca lo olvidaría! A él siempre le ha correspondido mi corazón y ahora que soy capaz de escuchar el suyo ¡tengo esperanza en este sueño!

Se ha convertido en un camino para toda la vida ¡y que podemos compartir! ¡eso es lo más maravilloso de todo!

¡Ese muchacho, es quien me está viendo justo ahora, que sin palabras puede escucharme dentro de su corazón como yo lo siento dentro del mío!

Y su nombre…

_Ashiato wo tadorunda _

_ano hi wo wasurenai you ni_

_y retrocede en tus pasos,_

_para asegurarte que no olvides ese día._

…¡es Kai!

* * *

Para el siguiente capítulo comenzará a revelarse más el mundo Beyblade de la historia que es una combinación de un ambiente alternativo y el que es fiel a la trama de la serie. +Una sonrisa cálida+ ¡Nos veremos pronto!


	2. Orange Blossom

_"WHITE LINE" The Prince of Tennis' 3rd Ending Song, interpretado __por __Aozu._

* * *

_**Orange Blossom!**_

¡Cerezos en flor anuncian el inicio de la primavera en Tokio!

Hoy nos encontramos en las afueras del edificio principal de la BBA. Es un soleado lunes por la mañana y podía percibir impaciencia en el aire y… un frágil olor a masa horneada y frutas frescas.

- ¡Oh!, es que acaso hay alguna panadería cerca? ¡Ahhh…! - mis labios soltaron un suave suspiro. ¿Quién podría resistirse a ese aroma celestial? suave, dulce y envolvente. No había que imaginarlo, ¡era perfecto! bastaba con disfrutarlo; aunque me era familiar, no conseguí distinguir su sabor, así que, por ahora, quedaría como un misterio.

Al levantar la vista, fui el primero en notar la imponente figura de Kai, naturalmente su presencia transmitía fuerza, elegancia y descontento por tener que esperar al último miembro que faltaba de nuestro equipo.

Mantenía los brazos cruzados y su espalda fija apoyada contra la pared dando la impresión de que miraba por la calle que daba a la alameda.

- ¿Por qué se demora tanto? – se quejó Kenny, amigo de la infancia de Tyson Granger.

- Seguro que a Tyson le dio tanta hambre que se comió el despertador.

Aquel era Max Tate, mejor amigo de Tyson, también el adorable y entusiasta del equipo.

- ¡Jajaja!

Era obvio que gozaban de su charla.

- Kjjhhh! – no pude evitar contagiarme de su buen humor pero, de pronto, contuve mi risa tímidamente porque percibí algo más.

Kai había volteado la cabeza hacia nosotros, y nos observó por espacio de algunos segundos, después, sin darnos mayor importancia, retornó a su posición original.

- ¡Chicos, aquí estoy! – Tyson Granger apareció atropellando a todas las personas que se interponían en su camino.

- ¡Oh Tyson!, ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Kenny frustrado.

- ¿Te duchaste con las sábanas puestas, o qué? – bromeó Max.

- Pero nada más me tardé unos minutos – se excusó el recién llegado.

- ¡Sí, únicamente te esperamos 2 horas!

Los tres rieron con ganas, pues realmente era difícil no divertirse con estos chicos. No obstante, el entretenido ambiente se despejó abruptamente cuando de manera inesperada un autocar se estacionó frente a nosotros.

- ¡Nos enviaron un transporte!, ahora sí me siento como una celebridad. Jejeje.

- Hmph – refunfuñó Kai.

Entonces, el conductor bajó a presentarse.

- Ofrezco mis disculpas por la tardanza. Me llamo Inoue Shiba y estoy aquí para llevarlos con el señor Dickenson.

- Ya me parecía raro que nadie atendiera la puerta. – comentó Kai de modo sarcástico.

- ¿Ir a otro lado?

- ¿Por qué no aquí?

Atinaron a preguntar sobresaltados Tyson y Max.

- Él mismo se los explicará cuando los lleve allá. Así que suban, partimos ya.

- ¡Qué mandón! – pensamos al unísono.

- Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! – Tyson era el más ansioso de todos.

- ¡Yo voy primero! – se apresuró Max.

- ¡No, yo pido el asiento junto a la ventana! ¡Max!

- ¡Buena suerte, chicos! - Se despidió Kenny.

Dejamos las maletas en el compartimiento lateral del vehículo y, luego de subir, marchamos hacia nuestro destino.

* * *

El chofer nos dejó frente a una escuela secundaria, allí logramos ver al señor Dickenson esperándonos junto a la entrada.

- Qué bueno que ya están aquí – nos dio la bienvenida.

- ¿Qué sucede Sr. D? ¿Por qué nos trajo hasta aquí? – Tyson fue directo al punto.

- Sí, ¿qué era eso tan importante que quería decirnos? – le di aliento a darnos una explicación.

- Espero que valga la pena, no vine hasta este lugar para obtener respuestas. – Kai no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban y quería apartar todas esas dudas que rondaban su mente.

-Pasen, adentro les contaré todo. – concluyó antes de dirigirse al interior de la Academia.

Nosotros también ingresamos precedidos por nuestro guía, que nos condujo al centro de aquel espacio, y todavía nos cuestionábamos ¿qué relación tendría el colegio con el beyblade?

El señor Dickenson nos comenta que a partir de este año, todos los titulares de cada país van a participar/serán divididos en dos grandes grupos.

El instituto es un proyecto de la BBA que forma parte de la competencia, donde se escogerá al mejor equipo del Bloque A para batallar con los ganadores del Bloque B y así elegir a los jugadores que serán nombrados Campeones Mundiales.

La competencia se realizará al cabo de un año, tiempo en el que los participantes se integrarán como estudiantes de la escuela para participar en diversas actividades individuales y/o grupales para determinar qué combinación de jugadas, estrategias y qué concursantes evolucionarán de acuerdo a las expectativas de los jueces y entrenadores.

Finalmente, pasamos a los dormitorios, donde echamos un vistazo rápido a las habitaciones donde nos alojaríamos de ahora en adelante antes de dejar nuestras maleta para volver a reunirnos con el señor Dickenson en el "Imperial Garden", un restaurante donde sirven comida típica china.

Ordenamos y los meseros trajeron los platos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se me abrió el apetito viendo el menú desfilar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

- Déjeme ver si entendí bien esto. Yo puedo ganar todas mis batallas, ¿pero no avanzo a menos que todos estos niños malcriados ganen? – Kai decidió hablar con dura franqueza.

- Es correcto, – respondió sosegado el señor Dickenson – todo excepto lo de malcriados.

- Sí bien, lo siento.

Kai se levantó y estaba preparado para irse, se veía muy molesto, no esperábamos una reacción de descontento por su parte, aunque debimos haberlo previsto, él es un chico solitario que hace las cosas a su manera.

- Kai vamos, somos un equipo. No te vayas.

Pero Kai rebatió con fuerza.

- ¿Un equipo con estos bebés bromistas? ¡Estoy realmente harto de su equipo!

- ¡Kai, espera!

- ¡Kai!

Nos quedamos de una pieza… Kai se había ido.

- Ahh!… ohh – suena un quejido.

Enfocamos la mirada en Tyson que se sujetaba el estómago retorciéndose sobre su asiento.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tyson?, ¿estás bien? – Max se levantó de su silla con auténtica preocupación.

- Hmmm, comí demasiado.

Todos caemos hacia atrás en un "¡plop!" de lo más cómico.

Con bastante esfuerzo llevamos a Tyson a descansar bajo el cuidado de su fiel amigo Max, que de cierta forma se parecía mucho a Tyson con esa personalidad fresca y siempre de buen ánimo. Eso me hizo reflexionar sobre Kai…

Un muchacho caminaba por las calles pensativo, convencido de que él solo podía ganar el Campeonato.

Imperturbable, sencillo y orgulloso. Con apenas dos días de conocerlo, comprendí que Kai no necesitaba nada más que mostrar su propio brillo siendo él mismo.

¡Así que decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta!

- Kai se fue en esa dirección – me repetía lanzándome en su persecución, por así decirlo.

Recorrí las calles por instinto, no las conocía bien ya que contaba con la ruta por la que nos trajo Inoue como única referencia. Era una ciudad inmensa y debía atravesarla para guiarme.

Respiré hondo y de pronto escuché la música que tocaba mi corazón y me impulsaba a seguir adelante caminando.

_Hareta sora shiroku yokogitta line_

_atarashii tobira hiraita_

_La línea blanca que cruza el cielo soleado_

_abre una nueva puerta._

- ¡ahhh, el aire fresco se siente tan bien! Y además huele a… ¡eso es!

¡Era la fragancia de ésta mañana! Olía a naranjas y la imagen del atardecer vino a mi mente, así que avancé más a prisa sintiendo que ésta vez ¡también sabía hacia donde ir!

Seguí bordeando unas cuantas casas hasta voltear por una esquina donde por fin me detuve. Avancé unos cuantos pasos más sobre el puente que cruzaba el río… ¡y ahí estaba Kai!

_Sashi dashita tewo totte hohoemu_

_asukani kanjita mono wa yuujou!?_

_Sonrío mientras tomo la mano que me ofreciste_

_¡¿Será este sentimiento amistad?!_

Contuve el aliento lleno de asombro por la hermosa puesta de sol reflejada en los resplandecientes ojos rojizos de Kai, los cuales contrastaban espléndidamente con la blancura gris de su cabello bicolor.

¡Su canto era el sonido más bello que había escuchado en toda mi vida! La pasión y nostalgia que transmitía combinaba con una dulzura que aparentemente no era propia de Kai pero que ahora estaba conociendo.

_Sekaijuu no kotoba demo ie naiyou na_

_irode omoi wo egakou_

_Parece que no puedo expresarlo con palabras_

_Y coloreo este sentimiento_

Me hubiese quedado a contemplarlo toda la noche, como si ese momento hubiera sido reservado sólo para que yo lo admirase, pero las farolas ya se estaban encendiendo y eso me hizo despertar de mi ensueño.

- Kai – lo llamé por su nombre sin pensarlo.

- ¡Ray! – abrió bien los ojos cuando volteó a verme.

- Hm! - …y al instante logró hacerme sonreír.

En el momento que me acerqué, descubrí que el perfume que se había imprimido en el aire a mi alrededor provenía de Kai y era algo más intenso ahora que la distancia había acortado… casi podía probarlo con el olfato.

- Te gusta mucho la música, ¿verdad? – mi pregunta rompió el silencio.

Kai retomó su expresión indiferente, sin embargo, se filtraba cierta suavidad en su semblante, como si me estuviera prestando atención.

- Es porque siempre la he llevado conmigo – contestó con discreción.

- ¡Pero también interpretas increíble! – dejé escapar mi entusiasmo y es que lo que acababa de oír me parecía tan irreal, tan impresionante, que causaba una inmensa ilusión emergiendo en mi interior. Y su rostro iluminado… ¡jamás había visto nada semejante!

Entre tanto, Kai echó a andar pasando por mi costado. ¿Pensaba seriamente en retirarse de forma tan repentina?

Imaginando lo que Kai sentía verdaderamente, tomé valor y me arriesgué.

- Kai, tú esperas a alguien, ¿no es así?

Sin duda, él escuchó mis palabras. Clavó su mirada en mí mudo por el asombro, sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos dándome la impresión de que quería responderme algo, en su lugar, sólo guardó silencio.

Empuñé mis manos elevándolas hasta la altura de mi pecho y le sostuve la mirada con firmeza.

- ¡Me quedaré a echarte una mano!

- …

- ¡Practicaremos canciones hasta que recorran todo el mundo y encuentres a esa persona tan especial para ti!

Su reacción bastó para confirmar lo que pensaba, algo que se me ocurrió apenas sentí que surgía desde mis entrañas, algo que quizás ya sabía y clamaba ser revelado. Y yo lo dije muy en serio.

Turbación no era lo que miraba en sus ojos, me decían exactamente lo contrario. Kai bajó su rostro con satisfacción y su sonrisa se tornó de lo más encantadora.

- Sí, bien. Hagámoslo. – fue su preciosa respuesta.

Cierro mis ojos mientras la cálida sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro se iba ensanchando ¡más y más!

El señor Dickenson tenía razón, somos un equipo ¡y juntos seremos aún más grandiosos!

Kai continuó caminando, ésta vez de forma más pausada, era su manera de enviarme el mensaje implícito de continuar andando junto a él. De espaldas a mí, él también sonreía.

Estaba desbordante de alegría y sentí que mis pies se movían por sí solos para alcanzarlo.

_Donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shunkan_

_No importa el futuro que nos espere si empieza ahora_

- Regresemos juntos, Kai!

Fue el grito de un corazón confiado.

_koko kara hajimaru glory days_

_¡Desde ahora en adelante empiezan días gloriosos!_


End file.
